In heat
by transformertard
Summary: Bumblebee wakes up one morning feeling rather odd. Later he discovers that he is going through a dreaded heat cycle, which he has never experienced before...
1. Chapter 1

TFA: In Heat ~

by: transformertard

Title: In Heat

series: transformers animated

Pairing: Bumblebee x ?

Rating: M

Warnings: slash, sticky, heating

Summary: Bumblebee wakes up one morning feeling rather odd. Later he discovers that he is going through a dreaded heat cycle, which he has never experienced before...

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I do not make profit from this.

Bumblebee woke up suddenly, his room was rather bright, it must have been morning. Bee looked around, his vision was a little foggy, Blinking, he shook his helm, sitting up in his berth. He stretched his limbs. Then he groaned, feeling a random sting of pain. Gripping his head in his servos, he suddenly had a bad processor ache, he hadn't had one is ages and he was feeling a little strange, like he was slowly overheating.

Bumblebee sighed in pain, he fell back on to his berth closing his optics, " great.. just what i need.. a virus..." he said. Frustrated he tried to fall back into recharge, hoping the feeling would go away.

Later, he woke up again. He didn't feel any different then before, in fact he felt even more strange. He felt his spark pounding in his chest, his optics widened and he gripped his face in fear, " what the slag! What is wrong with me?" he fretted, sitting up. He had never felt this way before ,and he started to think maybe this wasn't just a virus. Bumblebee sighed, maybe some fresh air would help, who knows? " ,He thought.

Walking out of his room, Bee traveled down the hall. Dazed with warmth, he didn't even know he passed by Bulkhead's room. Bulkhead was just in his quarters, working on another painting of his.

His sensors went funny just when he saw Bumblebee walk by, he shook his helm " oh..hey Little buddy! Your finally awake!" he said, in his cheerful voice.

Bee snapped out of his thoughts, walking back to Bulkheads room, he lingered in the door way. Bee scratched his helm, " oh hey Bulkhead.. did i sleep in?" , he said. Bulkhead looked at him with concern, " yup...boy, Bumblebee.. you don't sound too good.. you okay?" Bulkhead asked, putting down his paint brush.

Bumblebee shrugged, " yeah... just tired " he said, but bulkhead looked at him with confusion. Bumblebee sighed, "I dunno, i think i have come down with a virus.. i feel so.. strange.." he said.

Bulkhead blinked," then maybe you should go see Ratchet then?" Bulkhead suggested.

Bumblebee sighed, " yeah... i guess so.." he said, " well i will see you later then..." Bumblebee said, walking away.

Bulkhead chuckled, " okay but.. hey where are you going..?" he said.

Bumblebee didn't realized he walked the wrong way, he was at the end of the hall, " oh.." he blushed with embarrassment, " whoops.." he said, walking the other way past Bulkhead's room.

Bulkhead waved goodbye, he shook his helm. Then suddenly his sensors went static again," uh.. what the.." , he grumbled, his optics widened and he just realized what caused it, " uh oh... poor Bumblebee.." he said, he was embarrassed for Bumblebee. His face plates heated as he was getting back to his painting.

Bumblebee continued down the hall sluggishly, he squinted his optics, trying to focus. Its like he was burning inside, it felt so weird but also quite.. good. He walked past Prowl's and Optimus's room. Optimus's room was closed, but Prowl's was open and he was sitting on the floor meditating. Prowl onlined his visor, he saw Bumblebee walking by. Prowl raised his optics ridge, wondering what was up with him.

Bee glanced into Prowls room, " oh hey Prowl.." , he said, walking by.

Prowl blinked, what is his problem? He never says hello to me... he thought , grumpy from being disturbed of his afternoon relaxation. Then his sensors caught something, his optics widened as he felt his chassis heat up all of a got up, " huh?" he thought, growling slightly. What was with the sudden heat ? He rubbed the back of his helm, walking over to the tree that was in the middle of the room. He jumped up the tree, hanging upside down on a branch. He tried to focus back on his meditation, but he found it hard too.

Bumblebee walked into the living room, he heard someone come through the door. Bee blinked when he saw Optimus walk in.

Optimus walked up to Bumblebee, " Bumblebee..you missed the patrol this morning.. everything okay?" he asked.

Bee blushed slightly, " hey bossbot.. uh yeah sorry about that, i slept in.. i think i have a virus or something.." he said, scratching his helm.

Optimus looked concerned, Bumblebee was not his self, " oh.. that's alright then don't worry about it.. just take it easy..and maybe seeing Ratchet would do you good.." he said.

Bee nodded, " yeah.. i guess that's a good idea... thanks.." he nodded, " not a problem.." he said, walking towards his room. He shook his head when his sensors started to go funny.

Bee laid down on the couch, turning on his game system he decided a little video games might take his mind off stuff. Prowl thought to himself, he had overheard Bumblebee and Optimus's chat, " seems more than a virus..", Prowl thought, suspiciously, " what was up with Bumblebee..?", he sighed.

Bumblebee played some video games for a bit, but he kept losing because he was too distracted. His chassis was heating again, and he felt an excited feeling. Bee sighed, turning off the game,"skrew this.." he said. I should go talk to Ratchet, he thought. Sighing, getting off the couch to go to the medbay.

Bumblebee walked to the door way of Ratchet's medbay, " hey.. Ratchet?" he called.

Ratchet sighed, looking up from his desk, "what is it..?" he asked.

Bee scratched his helm, " uh.. i think i may have come down with a virus... since i woke up today I've been feeling very..odd.." he said.

Ratchet raised his optics ridge, " how so..?" he asked.

Bee sighed, " well..i had a processor ache earlier and i keep over heating.. and i just feel.. tingly..." he said, blushing.

Ratchet examined him for a moment and then nodded, " right.. well it sounds like your just going through a minor heat cycle..no biggy.." he said.

Bee's optics widened, " a what..?" he asked.

Ratchet rolled his eyes, " a heat cycle..its part of the cybertronian life cycle. Every mech and femme will go in heat several times through there life. Its when your more sensitive to touch, and you give off fumes that will attract other bots. It also makes it easier for you to get a bondmate.. and..also if you do experience interfacing during a heat cycle it will be more..pleasurable... I've found..." Ratchet smirked.

Bee blinked, " TMI Ratchet... what if i don't want a bondmate... yet.. and... oh primus.." , he said, shaking.

Ratchet chuckled, " don't worry about it kid, you don't have to get a bondmate now.." he said.

Bee sighed with relief, " so how long does this last..and what am i supposed to do about it?" he asked nervously.

Ratchet sighed, " well..it usually lasts about an earth week.. sometimes shorter, but it can go on and off, and what you can do about it...? Well self service always helps.. or you could just go and interface with someone", Ratchet said.

Bee frowned, " self ser-? ...that's just great..." he said blushing hard.

Ratchet smirked, " its obviously your first time... So..what are your symptoms now..?" he asked.

Bee shrugged, " well..just.. overheated.. and kinda dazed out... i can't focus.." he replied.

Ratchet nodded, " your symptoms are minor now," he said.

Bee blinked, " it will get worse.?" Bee asked.

Ratchet nodded, " yeup... you'll get so overheated that uh.. well you'll know what i mean soon enough.." he said.

Bee sighed, " great..", he said.

Ratchet chuckled, " oh and uh.. be careful cause the other bots will get a little... haywire.. because of it" he said, smirking.

Bee blushed, " oh great.. thanks a lot Ratchet.." Bee said sarcastically.

Ratchet laughed, " don't mention it... ill let you figure it out.." he said, " and hey! Maybe this is your moment to tell Prowl about how you feel about him? " Ratchet shrugged.

Bee's optics widened, " w what? No Ratchet! Wait, how did you..?" , Bee said, blushing hard.

Ratchet rolled his optics, sighing, " I'm old.. but its not hard to tell when younger bots are attracted to each other.. ", he said, smirking.

Bee blinked, " bots? what? No.. he doesn't even like me.." , Bumblebee sighed.

Ratchet shook his head, " just.. talk to him.. Its not that he doesn't like you... its because you pester him all the time..." Ratchet said.

Bee waved his hands, " what? There's no way I'm talking to him when I'm like this!" Bee said, getting flustered.

Ratchet laughed, " It would be easier to... hehe, never mind, I'll let you figure it out.." he said, getting back to fixing his tool.

Bee sighed, blushing as he walked away.

Bee looked both ways down the hall and then walked quickly to his quarters, not wanting to run into anyone. It was late, so Bumblebee decided to recharge earlier, but he usually tossed and turned, he was so uncomfortably hot it was hard to relax, he groaned, " why me..?", he thought. Eventually he sunk into deep recharge.

Bee walked down the dark hall. He felt so hot he wanted release so bad. Then he felt someone grab him gently from behind, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

Bee gasped,feeling the smooth hard chest plate against his back," ah , h..hey!" , he whined, blushing at the feeling of his hot chassis against the other, so close. Bee's optics widened, " P Prowl?" he said, blushing hard.

He felt him purr against his neck, " let me help you.." he heard Prowl say in a seductive voice, Bumblebee's spark pounded.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Bumblebee woke up suddenly,he sat up, panting. It was just a dream, but he felt even worse then before. He could feel condensation running down his body, and he was venting in air quickly, trying to cool off

Bumblebee whined, "W why did i have to dream about that..?" Bumblebee groaned, he felt his spark pulse deeply in his chest, it almost hurt. Bumblebee got off of his berth, "maybe some warm oil will help " , he thought , walking out of his quarters.

Bumblebee grabbed some warm oil and went back to his room , feeling sleepier already. He sighed, laying down again, " that should help me get a decent recharge", he mumbled, closing his optics. He fell quickly into a deep slumber once again.

_Bumblebee snook his way into the ninja bots room, careful so he was not spotted. He smirked to himself, seeing him standing in the middle of his room. Bumblebee slowly came up from behind Prowl, he didn't seem to notice him at all, which was surprising. Bumblebee grabbed Prowl , pulling him back with a sharp growl. Prowl gasped, " B-Bumblebee!? What in the name of- ah! " he stammered, feeling Bumblebee grasp his interfacing cover, he heated to the touch._

_Prowl had to hold back a growl as he felt his self warm up,when he felt Bumblebee purr against him " Bumblebee.. w- whats gotten into you !?" his face plates heated, trying to push Bumblebee away._

_Bumblebee didn't reply, he rubbed Prowl's cover roughly, trying to get him to open. Prowl groaned, " s stop.." he said in a serious voice._

_Bumblebee growled softly," if you want me to stop, then stop me " Bumblebee mused, rubbing a sensitive spot between his legs that made Prowl's visor shutter._

_Prowl breathed out a sweet moan, as his Panel opened to the touch. Bumblebee held Prowl firmly with one servo as he reached over with his other servo to fondle with Prowl's already hardened spike. Prowl let out tiny moans and whimpers , trying to hold back, Bumblebee purred, " i love the sounds you make ..." Bumblebee said, pressing his self against Prowl's warm back._

Bumblebee's optics widened and he gasped, sitting up in his berth once again, he had another bad dream. Bumblebee whined, " there i no way i am going back to recharge again..." he panted, he had never had dreams like that before.

Bumblebee breathed hard,his body was burning, and he had an overwhelming feeling ," this must be the major effects that Ratchet was talking about... slag.." he cursed. Then he felt something sticky in between his legs. Bee winced, looking down he saw that his interfacing equipment was exposed. He groaned with arousal as he felt hot liquid leak out of himself. Bee blushed with embarrassment, closing his panel quickly, " ga! This is torture!", he whined.

Bumblebee stood up, shaking his head, he grabbed a towel and tried to clean himself up. He walked towards the door, leaving his room. Bee walked down the hall, shaking his head, he was so warm, he started to feel fluid trail down his leg, " aw.. slag.." he thought, blushing hard.

Bumblebee wandered down the hall, woozy with heat. He wanted release so bad. He found himself waking towards Prowl's room without really realizing it. Bee stopped, " wait, where am i going?" he shivered. He peaked around the corner and looked into Prowl's room. Prowl was just sitting in the middle of his room, back facing Bumblebee. Bee blushed to himself and turned back around the corner, he braced himself against the wall, his spark beating with nervousness.

Prowl hadn't been able to fall asleep so he tried some meditation to help him relax. Then suddenly his sensors went funny again, " not again..." he growled, rubbing the back of his helm, his chassis heated up he felt his visor glow dimly.

Bumblebee blushed hard, as he heard Prowl curse, he knew that it was him who was making his sensors go funny . Prowl gasped when he heard a noise near the doorway, " is someone there ?" , Prowl said, standing up, he looked towards the doorway.

Bumblebee drew in air quickly, Prowl was too smart ,he couldn't run away now. Bumblebee sighed, turning around, he stopped in the door way. Prowl blushed slightly, " Bumblebee...?" , he said,feeling his chassis tense when his sensors detected Bumblebee's heat.

Bumblebee blushed harder,his spark pounded " Prowl..? I I n..need help...", he said. Prowl blushed harder, " w- what?" he asked, then Prowl spotted liquid on Bumblebee's leg when light reflected off it,Prowl gasped when he realized what Bumblebees problem was. Bumblebee was going through a heat cycle...

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

(_Sorry for the long wait people ! Thank you for all the comments ! (and funny threats to finish this ). Haha ! sorry , I am not very active here because i am too busy with other stuff ! Either way , i hope you enjoy. Warning! This is going to get naughty! You were warned._ )

Bumblebee's spark pounded, " i i need...aah." Bumblebee said, stumbling to the side. " 'Bumblebee!" Prowl said, running over to him, but Bee managed to steady himself up again. He tried to calm his self as he felt his own body start to heat up more.

Prowl stood in front of Bumblebee,he looked at him with concern. Bumblebees face plates heated when he caught Prowls gaze, but then he turned away with embarrassment. Prowl felt himself heat up more. Bee blushed hard,trying to control his self, and his spark pounded being so close to him. Prowl dimmed his felt so magnetized to the other bot, Bumblebee was the magnet, and it didn't help that he was fond of him already " i.. understand.." , he said, walking up behind Bumblebee, Bee's optics widened with shock.

Bumblebee flinched when he felt Prowl wrap his arms around him, he was so close, his cheeks burned red, " slag.." he breathed. he was too embarrassed to say anything, he felt his heat rising. Prowl's engine purred as he pressed himself against Bumblebee, kissing the back of his helm. Bumblebee couldn't hold back his moan, he was too lost in his haze, he leaned back into Prowl.

Prowl felt the thick air around them , he felt the attraction building. Did Bumblebee actually want to bond with him? His strange behavior. Or was Bumblebee just driven mad with lust, desperate because of his heat? At this point Prowl didn't care, he could see Bumblebee was in need of help and he was more than willing to help him. Besides he was starting to get rather dizzy as well as he felt the heat transfer to himself.

He leaned down to kiss Bumblebee's neck, he purred deeply when he felt Bumblebee tense up, he was so sensitive. Bumblebee leaned his head back, was this really reality? Or was this just another sick and teasing dream of his. He whimpered as he felt his panel leak with fluids that ran down his leg and onto the other bot. Prowl's visor widened when he felt a hot liquid drip on his leg. Bumblebee's optics glowed," how... long have you been in this state?" , Prowl asked, his spark throbbing. Bumblebee took in air sharply, " since... last night... i ..ah...just woke up.. like this" , Bumblebee replied.

Prowl growled deeply,his scent making his processor go fuzzy . What was he supposed to do?

Bumblebee started to shudder and he shut his optics tight with embarrassment then Prowl gripped onto him and turned him around and held him so he was facing the ninja bot. He wrapped his arms around Bumblebee, holding him close.

Bumblebee stopped shivering and relaxed a bit listening to the sweet sound of Prowls spark pulsing under his armor, he still had his optics closed. Prowl smiled slightly, stroking up the smaller mechs back to help calm him down. Bumblebee let out a shuddering sigh, he felt his spark pulse faster.

Prowl stepped back a bit, seeing that Bumblebee was still very flustered and tense he felt his own face plates heat more and he grabbed Bumblebee chin gently, making Bumblebee look at him. The minibot slowly opened his dim optics to see Prowls face draw closer to his. Bumblebee's optics widened when he saw Prowls lips part slightly and before he knew it he felt the others lips press against his in a soft kiss.

Bumblebee's head buzzed with confusion but he was too frazzled to care. He was a little distracted by .. well.. his true love kissing him maybe.

Prowl was actually willing to 'help' him? Bumblebee's face plates heated more. he felt dizzy and overheated, the feeling came through him like waves.

Prowl felt the younger bots armor warm against his and he let out a purring sound pulling him closer.

Bumblebee shivered at the sound he made and let out a small moan feeling the other bot kiss down his face to his neck cable. Prowl teased his neck enjoying the feel of his smooth metallic skin against his glossa, drawing a sweet humming sound from Bumblebee. They were too lost their a haze it was as if nothing mattered anymore.

Bumblebee purred out his enjoyment but then Prowl suddenly grabbed his thigh joint and hitched it over his hip making their already warm panels touch. Bumblebee let out a surprised sound at the contact, leaning backwards Prowl placed his servo on his back, catching him.

The ninjabot hummed at the feeling of the other bots hot panel against his and he grabbed his other thigh , also wrapping it around the side of his other hip. Bumblebee drew in air quickly but was cut off when Prowl kissed him again .

Before Bumblebee knew it, he was too caught up in the kiss he felt his back touching something and found that he was being pushed onto a berth. Prowl was still in between Bumblebee legs . He still held the kiss , distracting him he drew his glossa in Bee's mouth making him let out a muffled moan feeling the others glossa tease his. Bumblebee felt oral fluids run down his chin and he broke the kiss , both of them panting.

Bumblebee's optics glowed as his neck got more special attention, " ah Prrrowl- oOH! " , Bee gasped when his felt Prowl's Panel rub against his and his thighs being pushed gently apart. Bumblebee clenched his dentas together, leaning his helm back on the berth letting Prowl lick under neath his chin. Prowl's visor flashed as Bumblebee tried to hold back his moans. Bumblebee felt Prowls servos wrap around his back and he felt closer than ever, he felt so.. dominated, but it felt so right.

Bumblebee blushed hard with embarrassment ,wanting to pleasure the other bot in return so he started rubbing his servo down Prowl's smooth chest plate making Prowl draw his back up and let out a rumbling purr. Bumblebee smiled weakly , the sound the ninjabot made sent pleasant shivers through his body. He obviously enjoyed his chest plate being stroked like that.

Prowl dipped down and started to lick across Bumblebee's windshield in long strokes making Bumblebee wrap his legs around Prowl's waist , tightly. squirming with different sensations. Prowl licked further down Bee's chest plate. Bumblebee took in air quickly , trying to cool off his overheating body , " try and relax", Prowl purred. Bumblebee groaned and curled slightly backwards, " h how am i supposed to ohh .. relax when.. when your ah! Teasing m-me like that ! ", Bumblebee gasped the words out. His optics shuddered on and off.

Prowl smirked his reply and continued slowly cleaning the other bots plating. He felt more than intoxicated. He felt such a sudden intimate feeling with the other . Another bot in heat was truly the most stunning sight. Prowls engine started to work harder too, he trailed down Bumblebee's plating with his glossa . He handled the other bot with tender loving care. He wanted to Bumblebee to experience everything he could for his first time. This would be a heat cycle he would never forget.

Bumblebee bit his lip, he twitched ,feeling the stinging but sweet feeling shake through him. His spark jumped with excitement . Prowl pressed his servo underneath Bumblebee's plating , trying to find his sensitive spots. Bumblebee automatically bucked his hips against Prowl, he moaned silently , gasping out a breath , he felt more hot fluid ooz out between the sides of his closed interfacing panel. Bumblebee ached to uncover his self but he held back , to embarrassed, but he didn't know how much he could take before his body would react by its self.

condensation rose up from Bumblebee's metallic skin , his fans working over time. A light mist surrounded their heated bodies.

Prowl kissed up Bumblebee's front until he was facing him again, gazing into the others optics, he sighed, " let me tell you something," he started softly, speaking into his audio receiver , " nature has always fascinated me, but the truth is, you have fascinated me the most, Bumblebee " , he purred .

Bumblebee's spark fluttered , he couldn't find the right words to express how he felt. He felt so overwhelmed with so many thoughts, his optics dimmed.

How could he fascinate Prowl? He didn't get it, he was always on to Prowl, teasing him about his love for nature. Bumblebee felt a pang of guilt, he had been so immature. He thought Prowl was upset with him because of his behavior .Perhaps all this time Prowl had forgiven him,all this time he understood him? Was he _that _obvious about how he felt about him? Bumblebee's face plates heated when Prowl gazed into the blue depths of his optics again.

Bumblebee's lips parted as if he wanted to say something but Prowl just dimmed his visor , the look on his face seemed to tell him that he read his mind. Prowl leaned closer, capturing him in another soothing kiss. Bumblebee felt on edge ,he tensed up even more. His eyes glowed with arousal. He held his breath.

Prowl's face heated slightly and he faced Bumblebee with question, " are ..you ready?" , he asked quietly.

( sorry for another teasing ending.. hehehe i try and make the next part good. Please review if you liked it ! I tried really hard to write this one as best as i could! This is my most popular fic so far! wow guys ~ ^ ^ thanks )


End file.
